Artifact Lost (Imperial Trade Organization)
|faction= |repeatable= |reqfaction= |presence= |timeline=Imperial Trade Organization |concurrent=none |next=Skullduggery }} Objective *Brazier of the Umbra (1) Saori Kendall needs help recovering the pieces of an uncovered artifact called the Brazier of the Umbra. Speak with Saori to learn more about what she knows of the artifact pieces. Follow her instructions and return with the lost parts. Locations *N/A Rewards *Imperial Trade Organization Apron (Crafting Apron) Starting Dialogue Saori Folds her arms across her chest. ", you are just in time. Parts of a rare artifact called the Brazier of the Umbra have been discovered. I don't know all the details, but apparently some miner in the area found them in a cave near New Targonor. That doesn't matter, anyway." She continues, "What does matter is that the Arcane Camarilla has the parts. And we are going to steal them. If you'd be interested in assisting with this, you can be assured of a good reward." Additional Dialogue Saori cracks her knuckles. "This Brazier of the Umbra is extremely valuable. It can summon the undead and shadow creatures, apparently." Saori says, "I will need you to steal it from the Arcane Camarilla. You will have to use subterfuge to acquire this. We have a disgues ready for you. Simply put on the disguise, enter the Camarilla's headquarters, and speak to the members there. Find out where they are hiding the parts of the Brazier, acquire them, and return to me." "Here is your disguise." Saori says, "Remember, wear the disguise, and enter the Camarilla. They won't talk to you if you aren't wearing the disguise. Find some way to convince them to give you the parts. You will also need to figure out how to fix it. I'm sure they know that, as well." Magister Grave Grave looks at you curiously. "You look familiar, but I didn't know you worked with us. When did you join?" Samkara Samkara nods to you. "Did you hear that we acquired the pieces of the Brazier of the Umbra? Fascinating item, is it not? Well, the concept is. It's not fixed yet." She looks thoughful. "anyway, I'm sure you are here to work, not talk. Let me see what I can assign you." She examines a small ledger bound in leather for a moment. "Ah, here we are. Could you either get me three iron sheets, three firegrass bolts or three dry boards?" I have three dry boards for you. Samkara takes the items from you. "Very well done, artisan." Hmm, would you be interested in helping with reassemblying the Brazier of the Umbra? I did have an artisan already lined up but she's rather busy. I think I can entrust you with the task." Samkara hands you the parts of the Brazier. "Here you are. And, here is the recipe. Just fix it and return to me." Saori Saori chuckles, making a cutting gesture in the aire with a flattened hand. "Beautiful work, . Your execution was perfect. And, it looks like the artifact is as good as new. Hand it over, now." Saori takes the artifact and hands over a studded leather apron with the mark of the Imperial Trade Organization on it. "Very well done, " she says in an amused tone. "you will go far with us if you continue this trend of success." Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information When you obtain quest, talk to Saori again. Put on the Camarilla Artisan Disguise she provides. If you don't have 3 Iron Sheets, Firegrass bolts, or Dry Boards, make some and then head to the Arcane Camarilla headquarters nearby and talk to the people there. When you provide the refined materials, you will asked to help fix the brazier. Head to your finishing table and complete the special recipe "Brazier of the Umbra" to Grade A quality. You will be given the components: Ancient Carving, Heavy Carved Base, and Runic Tablet. Return to Saori in the Imperial Trade Organization Headquarters to turn in quest.